Tamed Incubus
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Namine a depressed cutter, meets a interesting boy with black wings in her bedroom every night.


**Hey. x)**

**This is suppose to be a One-shot. And it will stay that way. :)**

**Warning: No Yaoi. Nor lemon. Angst. Cutting. Depression.**

**This is an incubus short story.**

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:. + .:.<strong>

It became a dark secret that I never thought I would keep. _He_ was _my_ dark secret.

A golden blond male with deep blue eyes that held no emotion, he smiled pleasently everytime he came to visit which was only at night. He spoke alluring and almost seductivly, I once asked him if he could speak normally since I was uncomfortable by it.

He was taken back by what I said, saying it's his normal way of speaking. The other thing that bothered me about him was that he dressed... Like he was a stripper.

Tight black tank-top with rips in it, black gloves, he was muscular with a small an average build. Black shorts that were also slightly ripped at the rim of his thighs, black boots that had straps and strangely the other thing that wasn't normal for someone like him.

Black feathered wings on his back. It wasn't strapped on, it wasn't glued or stitched. It grew from his body, I asked one night when he visted it again.

"Are you an angel of death?"

He didn't understand what I meant, but shook his head. "If I were you'd be dead. But I don't deal with death... Not my kind anyways.." He said blankly, I was cautiously curious at what he was.

My name is Namine, I'm fifteen years old. One night I woke up to a floating kid over me. He was smiling with gleaming white sharp teeth, I screamed and he was then frightened. Falling off my bed and whispering swears.

I asked what he wanted, he responding. "_You_."

But for some reason he hasn't been doing anything else, every night he's been coming to my room. At night, only at night, talking or staring at me.

On the 14th night, I asked him. "Why are you here during night?" He tilted his head and smiled wider.

"Cause I can only come when you're sleeping," He continued to smile, I felt like telling my parents about this intruder but not like they would believe me. They worked all day and had barely enough time to even say anything decent to me, I wonder if they noticed anything different about me whenever they were able to see me.

I don't even think I could tell them about him anyways.

This strange boy was growing on me, and he was always telling me that he's gone to a lot of rooms. But I'm the only one who hasn't freaked out entirely, I was scared.. Really scared.

"Namine.. are you lonely?" He asked me one night, while I was crying in my bedroom. The ache in my chest was unbearable, biting my lip hard to stop the sobbing. I don't have the greatest life, I don't live with the best family. I have no friends, no boyfriends, I'm good in school but I get bullied, I lost my best friend Kairi cause she blames me for her low grades.

"No." I respond, under the blankets I have a box cutter, I slash my arm over and over as it burns red and drips on the blanket.

Laundry again. I thought.

He pulled the blanket off me and saw the blood. "You are sad?" He asked staring hard but wasn't replused by the sight of blood. He stared as if it were the most luscious thing in the world but still seemed sad.

I shake my head and grab the water bottle on my night stand.

I poured it on my arm as a seething hot pain startles me, I squeeze my eyes shut. My arm is over the floor so I wouldn't get the bed wet, and it drips heavily on my white carpet. Once it stops; I wipe the blood on a new towel I place in my bedroom every night and after I place a large bandaid over it.

Looking back at the blond. "See no sadness!" I tell him with a fake forced smile.

He shakes his head and sighs. "I am an incubus that feeds on sexual energy off humans. My name is Roxas." He whispers, I smile again and lay down on my bed. He cuddles against me and I couldn't help but feel pleased by the company, by his arms that wrap around my waist and pull me close to his half naked body.

I wonder at that moment what makes me different than any other human, why he comes to me each night?

"I was lonely once too." He mutters against my back, I open my eyes brieftly before they shut as a tear slides down my cheek.

"Now I'm not lonely because I have you."

**...**

**_fin._**

* * *

><p><em>an: I have edited this. I wanted this story to be a one-shot. Since I couldn't finish the other chapters it's going to stay as it was._

_I actually love this one-shot a lot. :) SO please._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames please! _


End file.
